kingdomunderfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Nation of Ecclesia
During the events of the First and Second War of Heroes Edit Also known as the Godland, Ecclesia is ruled by the King Priest of Amos. As the spokesperson for the God Amos, the King Priest has considerable influence among the other human nations. However, there was a recent power struggle between King Priest and the priests' Court. The King Priest was on good terms with the Azillian Court but that fell apart when he was strongly against sending aid to Hironeidon. This decision made by himself and the sway of Parliament lead for the Prince of Azilla to take matters into his own hands. With the successful push back of the Orcs, the King Priest began to lose favor within the Azillian court and at the same time now crowned King of Azilla was garnering much support from both the Azillian and Hironeidon citizenry. Knowing that his time was numbered and his influence was waning within the court, the King Priest declared that Ecclesia is now an independent state and won't be getting involved with any future affairs with Azilla or Hironeidon. This sparked a war between Azilla and Ecclesia which ultimately lead to the King Priest getting slain in Castle Kenderlief. His son took over as his successor as the King Priest but retreated deeper into Ecclesian territory knowing full well that the castle was lost. Whilst the other human military's were busy facing the hordes of the Dark Legion to East, Ecclesia was conjuring up plans to have the Azillian King assassinated and they succeeded in this, they denied any involvement in such plans and were soon to face war again once the other nations had pushed back the Dark Legion and destroyed the first Altar of Destruction. Azillian forces then turned their gaze back onto Ecclesia and push into their territory until they took over their capital and killing the newly appointed Priest King. Azilla then appointed a puppet leader for Ecclesia and demanded that they sign a peace treaty so that they could refocus their efforts on the re-emergence on the Dark Legion which had reappeared again and retaken back over Hexter along with rumors that a second Altar of Destruction was being built. During the events of Heroes and The Crusaders Ecclesia is a devout Human nation who worship God and incorporate their religion in their everyday life. It was ruled by The Patriarch, the religious and political leader and the Ecclesian Patriachal Court. The current Patriarch of Ecclesia was Dimitri the Third, whose religious ideology dictates the "Extermination of nonconvertible barbarians and unification of the Bersian Continent under one faith." Dimitri had taken over Azilla as a tributary nation while Azilla was in chaos over the king's throne. He considers the Ancient Heart to be a devil's artifact and will excommunicate anyone who speaks of or attempts to learn about it. Ecclesia has a large and varied army. It even has Battaloons in its army. It has elite Patriachal Emissaries lead by the legendary Walter. Kendal is the High General of the Ecclesian Army and leader of the Crusade. It is because of the troops that Ecclesia has that has made it become the most powerful nation in the whole of Bersia. However when The Encablossa War reached its climax, Ecclesia was destroyed by the Encablossan Demons. After the war ended, the City was rebuilt by Hironeiden as Hironeiden's new Capital city. According the Kingdom Under Fire II map, Ecclesia is still a faction, and Ecclesians are still in Bersia, yet Hironeidens rule a massive amount more than the Ecclesians, who now rule very little. Not only has Ecclesia gotten smaller, but its enemies such as Vellond have grown. According to the map, it is now the Encablossans who rule most of the land. External Links Full reference to the Church of Greece and a commentary on world issues from the orthodox perspective. http://www.Ecclesia.gr/english/EnIndex.html